


new shot

by moonode



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonode/pseuds/moonode
Summary: Chanhee is soaking wet from the rain, so he manages to find a coffee shop. The only problem? There’s a cute barista at the counter that he might end up falling for.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 56





	new shot

Chanhee regrets not taking his driver’s test. 

He should’ve listened to Changmin, but it was too late now. Here he was running through the rain - cars honking from left and right, and the blonde haired didn’t care about his clothes getting wet. 

It’s more of his camera he was worried about.

God, he really regretted choosing a photography course, he should’ve auditioned for an entertainment and became an idol instead.

It had to do with a project consisting of photos around the city. Chanhee needed a few more photos to complete his project, but the sudden rain delayed it from happening. Not to mention, it was due tomorrow and if his camera got damaged, he’s practically dead meat.

One of the cars slid through the puddles, splashing Chanhee’s brand new sneakers and tote bag. He started to speed-walk, hoping that there was some coffee shop he could go to. Chanhee could use a nice warm of americano, especially in cold weather like this. Eventually, he found the first coffee shop he could find, immediately caught by the vines surrounding the door and windows. 

Chanhee doesn’t even think twice about getting here, he was desperate for somewhere to stay warm and not get his camera damaged. He panted softly, removing his soaking wet jacket. His hair was dripping wet, obviously getting the attention of the barista at the front.

“You seem in a rush.” 

The barista spoke up first, a bright yet sarcastic tone of voice. Chanhee froze from his spot, slightly embarrassed at what he looked like in front of him. 

All Chanhee knew about this barista was he looked way too attractive for his liking. Chanhee wasn’t really the type to suddenly develop attraction towards someone (the last time was his ex-partner), so this feeling felt more awkward than fluttering.

He wore black rim glasses and blonde hair that looked soft and delicate to touch. Chanhee also spotted his name tag which read the name Kevin, along with a bunch of miscellaneous pins from different movies or shows Chanhee had watched before. 

This guy sounds like a angel, but Chanhee doesn’t want to judge a book by it’s cover.

Kevin smiled at Chanhee, washing up from the sink. “So I’m guessing you’re here because of the weather?”

Chanhee nodded, pulling out his wallet. He’s got a nice voice too, it was a breath of fresh air from the loud and noisy friends he usually spends his time with.

“Ready to order?” Kevin asked, a cheerful tone of voice.

“Yeah, I’ll just have a americano.” Chanhee ordered, not maintaining eye contact with the barista.

After Chanhee paid his drink, he quickly plotted down one of the seats. It was relatively small for a cafe, with potted plants from every corner. Chanhee found it odd though that Kevin was the only one working. He’s glad that he found this place sooner, as the rain continuously became worse. 

“The weather is in a bad mood.” Kevin commented, preparing the americano as Chanhee looked up from his phone.

Chanhee watched as Kevin prepared his drink, skillfully he should say. He never seen a barista prepare a drink so quickly, perhaps it was the large coffee machine that made the drink so quickly? He’s shocked that it only too Kevin three minutes to prepare a drink (usually it takes around ten minutes).

“Since when was it possible for people to make drinks that quickly?” Chanhee said as Kevin placed down his americano on the table.

“Like I have ten more customers to make drinks for,” Kevin replied sarcastically. “Why are you here anyway? Isn’t it late in the afternoon?”

“Friend of mine refused to pick me up because he’s at a party.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow, that friend sounded like an asshole. “Seriously? No offence, that’s not a good friend to have around.”

Chanhee sipped on his drink, “I’m used to it.”

Since Kevin barely had any customers coming in, assuming that the dreadful weather made everyone go home, he sat down beside Chanhee. 

He’s really pretty, and not just in a admiring way either. Kevin hated this feeling though, that feeling of falling for someone he wouldn’t have a chance with. This is a stranger after all, and Kevin was prone to be in love with a random person from the street.

Kevin started up a conversation, “So, what course are you taking?”  
“Photography and music, both hobbies I enjoy.” Chanhee responded. “What about you?”

“Fine arts and psychology.” 

“Oh, cool.”

Chanhee finished his drink, sipping off the last bit of americano left on the bottom. Kevin noticed his camera on the table, it was small and by the looks of it, also expensive. 

“Is there some project you guys have to do?” Kevin asked, curious about the camera. 

“Yeah, but mine’s terrible,” Chanhee mumbled, taking out his camera. “I still need to take more photos, and it’s due tomorrow morning.”

“What’s the project about?”

“Something to do with life in the city or some sorts.”

Chanhee then opened up the camera, a bunch of photos popped up of people that Kevin swore he had hung out with before in bars. 

Each photo was different from the other and Chanhee had definitely put a lot of effort into putting this altogether. Kevin could even tell by the personalities of each of Chanhee’s friends in the photos, making it more meaningful than meets the eye.

“You made this seem like shots from a film.” Kevin commented, feeling quite nostalgic even though he had never met these people before.

Chanhee is flustered, “No one really cares for my project, so it means a lot to me.”

An hour flies by and the two were already indulged in the different photos, Kevin listening to Chanhee ramble about each photo having a story. 

Chanhee didn’t expect to connect with a stranger so fast. 

He knew Kevin for an hour and yet, he felt like the person Chanhee wanted to talk to for hours with no end. 

Kevin finally got up, frowning at the younger. “I have to close down soon, I wish we could’ve talk more.”

Chanhee nudged his shoulder, “It’s 7pm, Kevin. You need some sleep.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes, having to explain to Chanhee about his messed up sleep schedule. Chanhee requested to take a few more photos to add to his project, which was his experience with a hidden cafe he didn’t expect to bond over with a overly sarcastic barista named Kevin.

When Kevin was about to lock off the doors, Chanhee stopped him. 

“Hey, uh…”

Chanhee had gone shy all of a sudden, pretending to look at his camera and play with the buttons. 

Kevin blushed, realising what Chanhee was going to say. “Are you going to ask for a picture of me?”

He nodded, “Last photo, okay?”

Kevin laughed as he striked a simple peace sign in front of the camera. He’s typically not a selfie person but does it for Chanhee anyway. 

Once Chanhee took the photo, his phone rang from his pocket. 

Chanhee snapped back from reality, picking up his phone.

“I’m outside now.”

His face dropped when he recongised Changmin’s voice. He almost forgot that he texted Changmin for a lift an hour ago. 

Chanhee didn’t want to leave, not yet.

“Just give me a few minutes, I just need his phone number.” Chanhee responded, before hunging up on Changmin.

Kevin couldn’t help but laugh, no one had ever been this interested in him. Now he knew how it felt when your crush happens to like you back.

Except, this was just a friend exchange. Nothing else, which Kevin understands for the most part.

That tiny bit of him wished it was something more than just friends.

“So this is the part I give you my phone number.” Kevin finally broke the silence, pulling his phone out to exchange phone numbers to his new friend.

Chanhee nodded, exchanging back his phone number to the barista.

“I promise I’ll be back.” Chanhee reassured Kevin, pushing the door as the carlights (assumed to be Changmin’s car) flashed towards him.

Kevin waved back at him, “Text me if my handsome face was worth an extra mark.”

He’s not wrong though, Kevin’s visual is worth a million marks in Chanhee’s book. 

Or maybe that was just him gushing over men that would never text him back for whatever reason.

Chanhee has hope though, Kevin took interest in his work more than his other friends.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kevin gets a text message from Chanhee.

Chanhee explains to him that he had gotten a full mark on his photography assignment. 

Kevin placed his phone down, chuckling to himself.

The front door swinged open and Kevin just knew.

“You knew that photo of you would give me another extra two marks.” Chanhee giggled, a bouquet of roses seen peeking out of his bag. 

“I told you so, Chanhee.”

**Author's Note:**

> nyumoon vlive soon pls @/we_the_boyz


End file.
